Satsuki
by 48rounin
Summary: El día que mi hija Satsuki nació, no sentí gran alegría porque, la decepción que sentía parecía ser mas grande que el gran acontecimiento. Yo quería un varón. — Oneshot


**Anuncio de nacimiento – La nueva estrella**

**Takumi y Nana Ichinose están orgullosos de anunciar el nacimiento de su hija, Satsuki Ichinose en el Hospital Central de Tokyo.**

**Satsuki nació el 5 de Mayo del 2002 a las 8:42 P.M; con un peso de 6 Lbs. 8 Oz.**

**Mamá, Papá y la niña están muy bien!

* * *

**

Naoki entro en la habitación, donde Layla aun se recuperaba, como un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso. Puse a un lado la taza con sopa que había intentado darle a Layla.

-¡Que demonios!- salte de la silla encarando a Naoki, que parecía solo ignorarme –Naoki, te das cuenta que esto es un hospital, que demonios te ocurre-

-¡Nana va a dar a luz a tu hija Takumi!- grito totalmente histérico, tomando cosas y metiéndolas en una bolsa de viaje. En las últimas semanas el cuarto de Layla se había convertido en una especie de cuarto de hotel para nosotros, donde Naoki y yo peleábamos por utilizar el único sillón como cama. Era eso o encorvarse en la silla junto a la cama de Layla.

Mi mente se detuvo por un momento. Nana iba a dar a luz y yo, no había siquiera llamado una vez en el último mes para ver como estaba.

Ni una sola vez.

Claro que pensaba en ella y la extrañaba pero, hasta ahora no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para llamarla.

Voltee hacia Layla. Se había acomodado de lado, dándome la espalda, y tapado hasta la nariz con la cobija. Suspire. Volví a sentarme mientras Naoki seguía balbuceando y dando vueltas por la habitación tomando cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta (muchas de mis cosas ya iban ahí).

-Takumi, ¿No vienes?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer- Nana estaría mucho mejor sin mi, tenia que aceptarlo, siempre estaría mejor sin mi. Nana y los demás estarían con ella.

-Nana desapareció- dijo Naoki serio por primera vez. Era como si hubiera escuchado lo que había pensado.

-¿Qué?- volví a ponerme de pie de un salto. No por que no lo hubiera escuchado sino por que no lo creía.

-Hace dos semanas. No han sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Takumi, de verdad creo que deberías de ir-

No lo creo. Complicaría innecesariamente las cosas si voy ahora. Solo… lo dejare así.

-¡Demonios, Naoki! Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer- no quería seguir con esto. Layla estaba escuchando y todo se complicaría aun más.

-Como quieras- tomo la maleta y azoto la puerta al salir.

-Maldito Naoki- me frote los ojos, de verdad que estaba cansado y era lo único que me impedía tomar el primer vuelo para Tokyo. Volví a tomar la taza con sopa de pollo y toque a Layla en el hombro –Layla tienes que comer, vamos prueba un poco-

-Vete-

-Ah-

-¡VETE. TE ODIO. TAKUMI ES UN IDIOTA!- golpeo mi mano, haciendo que botara la sopa.

Ah, que desperdicio, olía tan bien.

Conté hasta 3, suspire y me agache a recoger los pedazos de la taza. ¿Ya mencione que estaba cansado?, lo único que quería era morirme ahí. Maldito Ren, ya no tenía que soportar toda esta mierda. –Escucha, no me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas recuperado- ¡Rayos, era una pequeña desnutrición! –Además, tengo cosas que hacer-

Acaso estaba rodeado de Reinas del Drama (Naoki ya se consideraba uno desde hace mucho) porque no podía comportarse como una adulta. Siempre tenia que ser una maldita niña malcriada. Como si necesitara más mierda, mi celular sonó.

¡Arg, Yasu estaba llamando!

-¿Qué?-

-También me alegra escucharte. Escucha, Nana esta en labor de parto. Sa-chan nacerá muy pronto-

-Naoki ya me lo dijo y, te diré lo que le dije: Tengo que cosas que hacer y no hay una maldita manera en que yo corra a tomar un avión-

-Como quieras. Nana esta muy asustada pero Shin, Miu y yo estamos aquí con ella- no podría decirlo pero, al fondo me parecía escuchar a Shin gritar y a Miu decir que se calmaran que no era tiempo de pujar todavía, la verdad es que se oía un caos total. No pude contener una sonrisa.

Había olvidado a Yasu hasta que se aclaro la garganta –Acabo de hablar con Naoki, que no se que piensa hará aquí, diciendo que llegara muy pronto. Así que, Nana no estará sola-

-Gracias- Yasu dejo salir un suspiro.

-Takumi, no lo hacemos por ti-

-Rayos Yasu, eso dolió- fingí una mueca –Oye, Naoki comento algo sobre Nana. ¿Desapareció?-

-Ese Naoki. Nunca puede cerrar la maldita boca- dejo salir un suspiro. Por alguna razón todos habíamos cogido esa costumbre -Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero no hemos dado con ella aun. Al parecer Yuri le dijo algo que la cabreo y una noche, simplemente desapareció-

-¿Yuri?- no podía imaginar que podía haber dicho para cabrear a Nana de esa manera.

-Si. Nobu comento algo sobre que Yuri había dicho que Nana ya no necesitaba a Hachi y que debía volver a casa-

-…-

Auch!

-Oye, si la ves por ahí o escuchas algo házmelo saber, ¿si?-

-Lo intentare- aunque era casi imposible que Nana regresara a este lugar tan familiar. Tan lleno de Ren.

Pero la desaparición de Nana me tenía sin cuidado, esa tarde de Mayo lo que mas me preocupaba era si, Satsuki seria idéntica a mí o, a Nobu.

Para mi consuelo y alegría, Satsuki resulto ser una _mini Takumi, _como Naoki solía decir, era como si gritara a los cuatro vientos que YO era su padre.

* * *

A los dos días de que Satsuki naciera, Naoki regreso, junto con una cámara llena de fotos y videos. Tomas rápidas del caos alrededor, y horas y horas de Sa-chan durmiendo. Nana, lucia realmente pálida al lado de la radiante y dormilona Satsuki.

Si me preguntan, no sentía gran alegría. La verdad es que, la decepción que sentía, parecía ser más grande que el gran acontecimiento de ser padre. Yo, quería un varón (a pesar de las constantes charlas con Nana asegurando que Sa-chan era una niña. Secretamente había esperado que fuera un varón)

Durante la semana siguiente Naoki, no paro de enseñarme videos, fotos y de contar toda la experiencia de la sala de partos. Seguía sin creer que Naoki había experimentado todo el proceso, mientras yo había lidiado con la Reina del drama. La vida podía ser cruel.

-De veras Takumi, eres un idiota- Amen hermano –Si Nana fuera mi esposa, créeme, que no me apartaría de ella y Sa-chan… Oh, Sa-chan es tan linda que podría comerla- no le discutiría a Naoki, no cuando estaba en toda la razón.

Realmente me lo merecía, todo el discurso del buen esposo que Naoki no paraba de rezar pero, soy una persona egoísta, ¿saben? No puedo dejarla ir aunque su vida sea un infierno conmigo. Simplemente moriría si Nana me dejara.

Yo, seguramente me hundiría en las llamas del infierno y arrastraría a todos conmigo (Ren seguramente ya me esperaba) incluyendo a la pobre de Mari-chan. Pero a Nana y a mi hija, no les faltaría nada.

* * *

Yasu, volvió a llamar un mes después de que Satsuki naciera. Yasu, tenía una manera extraña de regañarme y ponerme al tanto al mismo tiempo. Layla aun no comía, así que no regrese a casa hasta que Sa-chan tenía ya 2 meses de nacida.

En algún momento antes de pararme frente a la puerta, pensé que Nana no me dejaría entrar, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero como siempre, contra todo pronostico, Nana se tiro a mis brazos y lloro… y lloro. Y la ame aun más por eso.

Nunca entendería como lo hacia. Como lograba perdonarme porque al menos, yo nunca lo lograría.

Aun seguía decepcionado. Aun deseaba que hubiera sido un varón (en parte, esa era la razón por la que no me había asomado en los últimos dos meses) Después de un rato de dudar, entre en la habitación de Sa-chan, con Nana detrás de mi.

Satsuki dormía profundamente. Su hermoso rostro estaba ruborizado, su boca entreabierta y su aspecto era tan indefenso que mataría a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar. Fue en ese momento que comencé a amarla con locura.

* * *

En pocos meses me deje cautivar aun más por la sonrisa de Sa-chan y por el destello de su mirada fija y penetrante. El tipo duro que había sido por años, se desvanecía cuando Satsuki tomaba y apretaba mis dedos con sus pequeñas manos. Todo se lo quería comprar. Hacia planes. Todo seria para mi hija.

Haría todo para que no llorara, y le daría todo lo que pidiera. Nana, comenzó entonces a reprocharme seguidamente, que fuera lo que ella tenia que hacer para conseguir la misma atención.

-Quédate linda y a mi lado para siempre-

Cerca de los 11 meses, Satsuki comenzó a caminar. Naoki, quien por alguna razón parecía que vivía con nosotros, estaba allí como paparazzi, grabando y fotografiando cada momento.

TRAPNEST no era el mismo después de la muerte de Ren, y todo indicaba que se acabaría pero, nada de eso parecía preocuparme más después de que Satsuki comenzó a hablar. Para envidia de Nana y Naoki, las primera palabras de Sa-chan fueron, por supuesto, papá (sonaba mas como _tata_, pero era definitivamente papá lo que decía)

* * *

Nana planeo el primer cumpleaños de Satsuki con una fiesta. Sa-chan recibió incontables regalos, muñecos de Elmo de todos los tamaños, muebles, trajes de todos los colores y tamaños y una caja de arena que cambiamos por más muñecos de Elmo. La fiesta estaba inspirada en un tema bajo el mar, con una pila de pastelillos formando una sirena.

Navidad con Satsuki de un año, fue de locos. Le había dicho a Nana que no se sobrepasara con los regalos, pero claramente, ella y Santa Claus no había recibido el mensaje. Satsuki estaba en la edad donde los empaques y papel de regalo le parecían más divertidos que los juguetes que estaban adentro.

* * *

Por el tiempo que Satsuki se acercaba a cumplir dos años. La hija de Naoki, Momo-chan, nació. Había estado tan absorbido por lo problemas de TRAPNEST y embobado con mi propia hija, que no tenia idea que Naoki iba a ser padre.

Dos días después que Momo-chan naciera, Naoki estaba en mi sala de estar. No tenia idea de porque seguía llegando, pero ahí estábamos tomando sake caliente, con Satsuki colgada de mi cuello profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede? No tengo idea-

-Yo se- espere que continuara. Sabía lo que pensaba.

-Mataría a cualquiera que lastimara a mi Momo-chan-

-Lo se Naoki-

-Sabes, me duele el pecho de solo pensarlo-

-Y no se va-

-Demonios Takumi, estamos jodidos- asentí pensando en mi propia hija. El deseo de proteger a Sa-chan y a Nana, me nublaba en ocasiones.

Ellas, son todo para mi.


End file.
